Shadow of Love
by narLP
Summary: Edward POV dari chapter 22-23 di Twilight. Apa saja yang Edward pikirkan saat dia berusaha menyelamatkan Bella dari James? read and review please. :


first ff... hhe maklum kalau ada typo okay...

Timeline: Twilight. Chapter 22-23

Disclaimer : semuanyaaaaa punya SM, saya cuman ngutak-atik aja….

Edward POV

Astaga! berapa lama lagi pesawat ini akan tiba? Perlu waktu berapa lama lagi sampai waktu mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Bellaku? Aku mendesah tidak sabar.

"Tenang Edward. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Dan Bella akan baik-baik saja." Carlisle menenangkanku.

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja." Aku memejamkan mata.

Semua ini salahku. Bagaimana bisa, Bella yang begitu lembut, rapuh, hangat, kikuk dan tak bersalah terlibat dalam semua masalah ini. Mengalami kisah cinta yang tragis. Dicintai seorang vampire yang begitu egois dan juga menginginkan darahnya. Anehnya, dia juga mencintai vampire tersebut. Aku tahu dari tatapan matanya yang indah dan hangat saat menatapku. Suaranya saat ia berbicara padaku. Detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan saat ku sentuh. Dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuktikan bahwa ia cinta padaku.

Bella tidak akan terlibat dengan semua ini andai saja dari awal aku menghindarinya. Jika saja aku tidak begitu egois untuk menginginkan kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Tapi toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku mencintainya. Teramat mencintainya.

Dia akan selamat. Dia harus selamat.

Sampai nanti aku akan membawa Bella pergi bersamaku. Ke tempat yang aman. Tempat dimana James dan Victoria takkan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Bella akan selalu aman dalam dekapanku.

Lalu setelah aku pergi, kuserahkan semuanya kepada Emmet dan Jasper.

Sungguh. James harus mati!

Aku masih tak mengerti penglihatan Alice tadi pagi. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dia lakukan di rumah ibu Bella? Penglihatan Alice kali ini tak mungkin keliru. Tapi juga tak masuk akal. Aku mencoba membayangkan beberapa kemungkinan tapi tetap saja masih merupakan misteri.

Well, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Bella dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman. Bersamaku.

_'Ugh, tidak menyenangkan rasanya harus duduk tidak melakukan apa-apa disini.'_ Emmet mengeluh di pikirannya.

Aku menoleh dan berbisik " Kau kan bisa memikirkan cara untuk menghabisi James"

_'Sudah.' _Emmet tersenyum lebar. Dan aku bisa melihat rencana-rencana dalam kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Pramugari mengumumkan bahwa lima menit lagi pesawat akan mendarat. Well, akhirnya.

Kami berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia menyusuri bandara, mencari Alice. Kami menemukannya. Dia sedang duduk di deretan kursi panjang dekat pendeteksi logam.

Seorang diri.

Aku menghampirinya.

"Alice, mana Bella?" aku mencium aromanya di sini tapi dia tidak ada.

"Dia sedang mencari makan bersama Jasper." Jawab alice. Ada sedikit nada yang tidak kumengerti dalam kata-katanya barusan. "Ayo kita susul mereka". Lanjutnya.

Aku berjalan di belakang bersama Emmet. Carlisle dan Alice di depan. Mereka sedang membicarakan penglihatan Alice semalam. Aku tidak mendengarkan. Aku sedang sibuk mencari pikiran Jasper. Tiba-tiba Carlisle dan Alice berhenti di depan.

"Jasper!" sapaku. Terkejut melihatnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu toilet. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana bella?"

"Er, dia di dalam sejak tadi." Jawab Jasper. Lalu aku mendengar suara Alice terkesiap. Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper dan aku otomatis menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya kosong dengan mata membelalak.

Penglihatan lagi.

Bella berlari. Tersandung-sandung.

Studio ballet.

James.

Wajah ketakutan Bella.

Darah berceceran.

Tubuh pucat bella diam tak bergerak.

"Tidak!" seruku terlalu lantang. Beberapa orang yang sedang melewati kami menoleh.

"Tidak Alice! Hentikan!" aku tak sanggup melihat lebih banyak lagi. aku tak sanggup melihat inti dari seluruh eksistensiku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mata Alice mengerjap, kembali sadar. Wajahnya di penuhi dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Tidak demi Tuhan tidak! Semua itu takkan terjadi. Tanganku bergetar tak terkendali.

"Alice? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Carlisle.

"Bella" jawab Alice tanpa suara. Carlisle melihat ekspresiku dan langsung mengerti.

_'Astaga! Tidak mungkin penglihatan itu lagi.'_ Pikir jasper. Lalu dia kebingungan dengan semua emosi kami yang menghantamnya.

_'Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan adik perempuan kecilku, Bella?'_ Emmet masih tak mengerti.

Geraman pelan terlontar dari dadaku. Semua menoleh padaku.

Carlisle berusaha bicara "Edward…"

"Kenapa kita masih di sini? Astaga! Kita harus bergegas menyelamatkannya!" suaraku parau karena kemarahan. Kemarahan yang sepenuhnya ku rasakan untuk diriku sendiri karena memang akulah yang pantas mendapatkannya. Akulah yang membuat bella dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Benar!" Emmet menimpali. '_Hmmm.. sebenarnya aku tak mengerti maksud Edward. Tapi aku takkan membiarkan sesuatu atau apapun menyakiti adik perempuanku yang kikuk itu.'_

Jasper diam saja. Berusaha mengerahkan gelombang ketenangan dalam diriku.

Aku berlari kedalam toilet dan menemukan pintu di sisi lain. Berengsek!

"Edward, tadi Bella menitipkan surat untuk ibunya padaku." Suara Alice penuh ketakutan. Dia menyodorkan surat itu padaku dan kubaca dengan tangan gemetar.

Panik benar-benar menguasaiku. "Tidak mungkin." Aku berbisik. Benar-benar ciri khas Bella. Rela mengorbankan dirinya demi orang lain. Dalam hal ini ibunya.

"Edward, kita harus bergegas." Suara Carlisle tidak menunjukkan kepanikannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Alice…."

"58th Street dan Cactus." Jawab alice singkat di belakangku.

Aku tak berpikir lagi saat kami berlari dengan kecepatan manusia menyusuri bandara. Hanya Bella dalam kepalaku. Membayangkannya ketakutan. Terluka.

Aku masuk ke mobil orang asing. Alice dan Jasper mengikuti. Mereka duduk di belakang. Jasper memeluk dan menenangkannya. Pikiran Alice kacau dan aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan. Aku langsung menyalakan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas.

"Dimana Carlisle?"

"Dia dan Emmet naik Mercedesnya." Kali ini Jasper yang menjawab. Aku tahu bahwa dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Bella. Aku mendesah.

"Ini bukan salahmu Jasper. Bella sangat keras kepala. Kau tahu itu." Dan aku juga tahu bahwa seharusnya akulah yang bersalah. Tambahku dalam hati.

Aku memacu mobil secepatnya menuju studio ballet. Tempat malaikatku menungguku dan James.

Aku langsung keluar dari mobil begitu sampai di studio ballet. Alice dan Jasper mengikuti. Carlisle menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Tubuhku langsung menegang karena mencium aroma bella dan… darah. Geraman buas terlontar dari dadaku. Di ikuti geraman Alice. Dia juga sayang pada Bella.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam studio. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, dan Carlisle di belakangku. Aku mendengar degup jantung Bella yang lemah dan pikiran James saat aku melihat mereka.

Tubuh pucat Bella meringkuk di lantai di bawah James yang sedang membungkuk di atasnya. Dan darah. Darah Bella berceceran. Seperti penglihatan Alice. James langsung menoleh begitu merasakan kehadiran kami. Terdengar lagi geraman buas dan dalam sekilas Jasper dan Emmet sudah mendorong James menjauhi Bella dan menyerangnya. Carlisle dan Alice membantu mereka menghabisi James. Aku langsung mendatangi malaikatku yang sedang terluka.

Aroma darah Bella sungguh menggiurkan. Mulutku di penuhi oleh racun dan tubuhku menegang. Seperti ketika berburu. Monster dalam diriku memberontak. Begitu menginginkan darahnya. Tapi aku sedang tidak berburu dan ini adalah orang yang kucintai. Ku pendam lagi monster dalam diriku. Bella adalah prioritas utamaku. Aku kembali terfokus pada Bella.

Matanya terpejam dan dia terlihat pucat. Degup jantungnya semakin melemah. Darah mengalir di kepalanya. Oh, Bella. Aku semakin panik.

"Oh, tidak, Bella, tidak!" aku berseru putus asa di tengah geraman-geraman Jasper, Emmet dan James. Ku harap Bella mendengarku. Degup jantungnya semakin melemah.

"Bella, kumohon! Bella, dengar, kumohon, kumohon, Bella, kumohon!"

Bella masih terdiam. Menyakitkan rasanya melihatnya seperti ini.

"Carlisle!" aku membutuhkannya. Dia langsung datang dan memeriksa Bella. Bella masih meringkuk diam. "Bella, Bella, tidak, oh kumohon, tidak, tidak!" apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tersedu-sedu tanpa air mata.

Kubelai pipinya dan menyingkirnya rambut diwajahnya. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat. Kubelai pipinya lagi. Bella menjerit tersengal-sengal. Sesaat aku shock karna ketakutan dan lega.

"Bella!"

_'Tenang Edward_.' Carlisle menenangkanku. Bagaimana aku bisa tetap tenang sementara inti eksistensiku sekarat di hadapanku. "Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu dalam," Carlisle menjelaskan padaku dengan suara tenang. Ugh. "Hati-hati kakinya patah." Lanjut Carlisle. Berengsek James. Terdengar lagi geraman dalam dadaku.

"Kurasa beberapa rusuknya juga patah." Carlisle melanjutkan lagi setelah memeriksa tulang rusuk Bella.

"Edward." Bella memanggilku tanpa suara. Sesaat kebahagiaan menyelimutiku. Dia sadar dan kata pertama yang di ucapkannya adalah namaku. Namun kebahagiaanku hanya sesaat mengingat kondisi Bella saat ini.

"Bella, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mendengarku, Bella? Aku mencintaimu." Kaulah hidupku Bella, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku.

"Edward." Dia memanggil namaku lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"Ya, aku disini." Tentu saja aku disini.

"Sakit,"

Hatiku bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk pisau mendengarnya. Menyakitkan sekali melihatnya dan mendengarnya seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, Bella, aku tahu," aku menoleh ke Carlisle, "tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?" kumohon Carlisle.

Emmet, Jasper dan Alice sudah selesai menghabisi James. James sudah binasa. Alice menghampiri Bella. Tubuhnya juga menegang.

"Tolong ambilkan tasku….." aku langsung berlari mengambil tas Carlisle di mobilnya dan kembali dalam waktu dua detik.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Alice, itu akan membantu." Carlisle menenangkan Alice.

"Alice?" erang Bella.

"Dia di sini, dia tahu di mana menemukanmu." Jelasku padanya.

"Tanganku sakit," erang Bella lagi. Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia sekarat dan pasti kesakitan.

"Aku tahu, Bella. Carlisle akan memberimu sesuatu, rasa sakitnya akan berhenti." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tanganku terbakar!" Bella berteriak. Sesaat aku diam, berusaha mencernya. Terbakar. Aku pernah merasakannya. Dulu. Saat….

"Bella?" kengerian dalam suaraku terdengar nyata.

Bella menjerit kesakitan. Rasanya bagaikan duniaku hancur. "Apinya! Tolong matikan apinya!" malaikatku menjerit lagi. Suaranya penuh dengan kesakitan.

"Carlisle! Tangannya!"

"Dia menggigitnya." Carlisle membenarkan pikiranku. Terkutuklah James! Alice hanya diam dari tadi. Sadarlah aku bahwa dia sedang mendapatkan penglihatan lagi.

Wajah seorang malaikat bermata merah berambut coklat.

Tubuhnya pucat dan terlihat abadi.

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Cantik sekali.

Dialah Bella. Menjadi makhluk immortal. Aku menghela napas ngeri.

"Edward, kau harus melakukannya." Suara Alice mendesak. Jari-jarinya mengusap air mata Bella. Bella menangis.

"Tidak!" aku berteriak menolak permintaan Alice.

"Alice," Bella mengerang lagi.

"Mungkin ada kesempatan," kata Carlisle.

"Apa?" apapun itu akan kulakukan untuk mencegah Bella menjadi makhluk terkutuk tanpa jiwa sepertiku.

"Coba lihat apakah kau bisa mengisap racunnya keluar. Lukanya cukup bersih." Carlisle kembali membersihkan luka di kepala Bella.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" tanya Alice tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus bergegas." Jawab Carlisle.

"Carlisle, aku….." aku tak sanggup menyelesaikannya. Apakah aku akan bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa? Bahwa aku terlalu lemah? "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya." Aku harus jujur. Dialah ayahku selama ini.

"Itu keputusanmu, Edward, apapun itu. Aku tak bisa menolongmu. Aku harus menghentikan pendarahannya, kalau kau akan menghisap darah dari tangannya." Bagaimana mungkin Carlisle begitu mempercayaiku? Aku bahkan tak pernah percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak berhak mendapatkan kepercayaan yang tulus seperti itu.

Bella menggeliat dan menjerit lagi. Memanggil namaku. Matanya kembali terpejam dan membuka lagi. Akhirnya matanya terfokus. Menatap wajahku saat aku masih berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Darahnya begitu harum. Menggoda. Murni. Aku bisa menciumnya. Monster dalam diriku bergolak lagi muncul ke permukaan. Mendesak menginginkan darahnya.

"Alice, cari sesuatu untuk menahan kakinya!" Carlisle masih membereskan luka di kepala Bella. "Edward, kau harus melakukannya sekarang, atau akan terlambat." Aku tersentak saat mendengarnya. Terlambat. Sekarang atau akan terlambat.

Aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa. Kuulang terus kata-kata itu di kepalaku seperti mantra, membulatkan tekadku.

Aku membungkuk dan mulai menghisap racun James. Darah Bella…. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hangat. Harum. Murni. Nikmat. Manis. Monster dalam diriku menggeliat-liat karena senang. Menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Tapi aku harus bisa. Ku ulang lagi kata-kata itu.

_'Edward, berhenti_.' Pikir Alice frustasi.

Racunnya sudah hilang. Aku bisa merasakan darahnya yang murni. Yang sebenarnya. Aku kembali mendongak. Ternyata aku bisa. Rasa bangga terpancar dalam diriku.

_'Selamat nak.' _Pikir Carlisle.

"Edward," suara pelan Bella.

"Dia di sini, Bella."

"Tinggallah, Edward, tinggallah bersamaku…" pintanya.

"Ya, aku akan bersamamu." Tentu saja aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Dialah malaikatku, inti eksistensiku. Bella mendesah. Matanya kembali terpejam. Kelelahan.

"Sudah keluar semua? tanya Carlisle padaku.

"Darahnya bersih," aku takkan berhenti jika masih ada racun dalam tubuh Bella."Aku bisa merasakan obat penghilang sakitnya."

"Bella?' tanya Carlisle padanya.

"Mmmm?" jawab Bella, matanya masih terpejam.

"Apakah apinya sudah hilang?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Edward."

"Aku mencintaimu," hanya itu jawabku.

"Aku tahu," suaranya terdengar lelah. Mengantuk. Efek dari obat yang diberikan Carlisle. Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kelegaan menyeruak dalam diriku.

"Bella?" tanya Carlisle lagi. Dahi Bella berkerut, begitu juga aku. Dia ingin tidur.

"Dimana ibumu?"

Astaga, benar sekali. Aku melupakannya. Tujuan Bella kesini, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri adalah karena ibunya. Apakah aku sudah terlambat menyelamatkan ibunya?

. Tidak.

"Di Florida,"

Apa?

"Dia mengelabuiku, Edward. Dia menonton video rekaman kami." Terdengar kemarahan dalam suara Bella.

Hanya tipuan ternyata.

"Alice." Bella membuka mata.

"Alice, videonya-dia tahu tentang kau, Alice, dia tahu dari mana asalmu." Dari sudut mata kulihat alice menegang. Ugh, banyak sekali yang dipikirkan makhluk mungil itu.

"Aku mencium bau bensin," tambah Bella. Benar. Emmet dan Jasper sedang membakar James dan akan membakar studio ballet ini untuk menghilangkan semua barang bukti yang ada.

"Sudah saatnya memindahkannya," kata Carlisle.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur," tolak Bella. Tipikal bella. Sangat keras kepala.

Aku menenangkannya, "Kau bisa tidur, Sayang, aku akan menggendongmu," kuangkat Bella dalam pelukanku dengan hati-hati.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Bella,"

_'Kurasa dia sudah tertidur.'_ Pikir Carlisle dengan tersenyum.

***end***

review please..


End file.
